Harry Potter and his Chance Before Hogwarts
by Adriadosx3
Summary: When Harry is six, he gets a chance to defeat Voldemort before Hogwarts. On the way, he meets a girl, who teaches and tutors him. \No slash/ Not really a romance novel. Independent Harry. Weasley and Dumbledore bashing. Edited frequently.
1. Prologue

* * *

Hello, it's me, Skye! I uploaded a story, hn? Well, I'm not sure if it's all great or not.

You also might not like it. . . . yeah, well, deal with it!

I might not upload always upload, but I will spend most of my time on it. It's hard to hide my story and fanfic account from my sis, because she has a fanfic account too, and she is a fan of Ouran; it is the only thing she writes about in.

_**A/N:**_ I do not know how I got the idea, but it is pretty good, huh? x3 Besides, I kinda like my ideas, but then it would be more exciting at the end!

* * *

_Italic:_ (self-)thoughts, language (obviously not including English), spells, sarcasm, exaggeration, letter

**Bold: **title, action while speech (blabla **cough **blabla)

Normal: any other writing

_"Italic":_ exaggerated speech, letter read out loud

_'Italic':_ bonded thoughts

_[Italic]:_ talking with animals, animals talking

**_(ItalicBold):_** author's notes

* * *

**_Harr_****_y _****_Potter_****_'_****_s _****_Chance Before _**_**Hogwarts**_

_Prolo__g__ue_

_Harry Potter, a thin, black-haired, green-eyed boy, looked up at the ceiling from his cupboard under the stairs. Yesterday, he felt information being pushed into him, and thoughts. Different from his, as they sounded. . . . feminine. As if someone had combined their soul with his and. . . . "Maybe I'm just crazy." That was definitely one of the thoughts he had, well, thought. "Maybe Dudley or Uncle Vernon were beating me up so bad I began to hear voices. Or Aunt Petunia, for the lack of food." He sighed. "There's no point in living. My parents are probably dead, my cousins, I don't know any, sisters, I'm an only child, that's for sure. . . ." Harry scratched his head, much like a monkey. "Well, I_ am_ kind of smart. But I don't show it, as Uncle Vernon keeps beating me up and Aunt Petunia just gives me less food." He rummaged through the information he had got. _Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, Hogwarts, Gringotts, Chamber of Secrets, Mum, Dad. . . . _he thought. "Mum was Lily Evans, before she was married. She was a Muggleborn, and the brightest Muggle student ever-was at Hogwarts."_

_He smiled with delight. "Mum was a know-it-all. Dad was James Potter before_ he_ was married. He was a prankster. I'm sure to follow in his footsteps. Anyway, he still had great grades. So, combine Lily and James, I'm a know-it-all_ and_ a prankster." Harry smiled even wider. "Hogwarts is going to await the arrival of Harry James Potter, prankster and know-it-all!" He cackled insanely, then stopped. "I must sound like a maniac." He looked through the information again. _How to use magic,_ he thought. Finally, he found it._

_There are three kinds of magic. Normal magic, with incantations and wand movements. Secondly, wandless magic. Not with a thought, but with a meaning. Then, lastly, non-verbal magic. With a wand, but not with a incantation. "Interesting," said Harry. "Everything about the magical world is piled up in my head."_ It'll take weeks and months and years to sort it all out,_ he added silently. He gazed at his hand, picturing the Elder Wand, as he had seen in his head. In a split-second, it appeared, along with a girl, who had just appeared_ there_ — right there — on his bed. She smirked. "Hello, Harry James Potter. I'm guessing you already felt_ my_information being pushed into you. My name is" — her voice got a little softer — "Celestia Rainia Kelsey Ashley Ange" — she then went on in her normal volume — "and if I ask you _not to snicker at my antics_" — she glared over at him while he was sniggering but still straring since she was rather pretty or a LOT pretty — "I'm only like this because my name is so long!" "And so stupid," added Harry quietly. Celest stood up in a flash, fuming. "Fine then, Potter. You want to hear my_ real_ name?" "Uh, okay," said Harry, stifling his snickers with his hand._

_"Celestia Raina Kelsey Ashley Ange Gryffindor Ravenclaw Slytherin Hufflepuff Merlin Dumbledore Peverell Potter Black and —" She glared at him. "My last name is so long I don't remember all of it. And you can't laugh, anyway — that's your last name, too." "WHAT?!" "It's true." "Uh, okay. So, Celestia," said Harry with a smirk. "RAIN OR CELEST!" Rain yelled, leaping forwards and punching him. He sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll admit it. You're smart." "Thank you!" said Rain triumphantly, and a bit warily. "Besides, it's not like I have anything to do with you anymore. Great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather said I was able to not bring the_ BOY-WHO-LIVED TO HOGWARTS_, if I wanted to. I must say, I'm lucky. Well, quite unlucky, too, to be honest. I met this bloody douche-bag, and I guess I'll have to Obliviate him. . . ." She looked into Harry's eyes, and Harry noticed that they were a impressive pale blue. "One, two, three. . . ." she muttered, pointing her wand. "_OBLIVI_ —" "No!" Harry jumped out of the way. "You_ can't_ erase my memory! I have a long life to live as a wizard —"_

_"Hush now." Rain looked at him. "If you were a bit more respectful to_ me_" — she pointed at herself — "it would have been a lot easier to give you the Hogwarts letter." "Put the wand down. . . ." said Harry nervously. "Oh, right. You're scared of your bond-mate." Rain snickered. "I should have guessed. We share thoughts."_'All you have to do is try and quit my natural Occlumency.' 'Natural Occlumency?'_ questioned Harry, in their head._ 'Yup. It's a skill. Look over the information and memories we shared.'_ So Harry did. When he looked at the memories, he found some of them of Rain, playing with a unicorn and a Pegasus. Then, another memory, of her taming a werewolf and a dragon. _"_'Natural Occlumency is a skill, so that even a master Legilimens cannot enter your mind.'_ This skill is quite useful, Rain. I quite like it.' 'Yes,'_ said Rain with a mental sigh._ 'The power of magic and skills. Well, Harry, you know the letter — and letter. It's at the top of your — my brain.'

_"NO BROOMSTICKS ALLOWED AT HOGWARTS?! RIP-OFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!" Harry yelled._

_With a quick point, courtesy of Rain, the room was warded, so that the Dursleys forgot all about the cupboard went they went near, or so that no one could eavesdrop, or — let's just say it's a ward against everything. "Harry, no yelling. You'll wake the Muggles."_

_Rain paused. "By the way, you need some food. But then again, we can Summon it, together. Of course, if you'd like to use my Metamorphmagus skills to be very thin and short and creep out to the fridge, that's fine. . . ." "No, I'd like to Summon with you," said Harry quickly. He only slightly blushed at saying the words 'I' and 'you'. "Alright. Picture the entire fridge in your room. The Dursleys' fridge. . . ." Within a two-second timing, the fridge appeared, and Harry hungrily dug in after Rain opened the fridge. After he ate half of all the food in the fridge, he felt a little beefy. With a sudden click of Rain's fingers, he appeared alone, with weights and exercise things._ 'B-B-B-But WHY?'_ he howled inwardly._ 'Just a little test. If you . . . pass . . . I'll consider you, considering that I already considered someone before, as they were able to pass this "test",'_came Rain's soft, rhythmic, soothing voice._ "His name?"_ Harry challenged. He knew what this test was — to get Rain to be his girlfriend. Or, at least, his personal mission._'Cedric Diggory. He is so cute. Well, not really, he smells of aftershave.' 'I'm not surprised. Most guys like aftershave.' 'Nuh-uh. Anyway, Harry, if you want to pass the test, pick up all the weights and put it on the high shelve there, and walk sixty minutes on the treadmill, level twenty. And . . .' _After the ridiculoudly long list of exercises, Harry was confident he could do it. He didn't need to break the connection with Voldemort, the Dark Lord — in fact, Tom Marvolo Riddle made him a bit stronger, not much physically, but very much in magic._

_He trooped towards the easiest weight, and picked it up effortlessly._ 'Go, Potter. Show the weights what you've got!'_ cheered Rain._ 'I will,' _promied Harry._'I don't think I'd like you hanging out with Diggory, anyways.' 'Really? Then go on. WEIGHTS!'_ yelled Rain, then her connection faded away._ I'm alone and afraid in an inside-gym,_ thought Harry. He picked up two weights at a time, heaving them onto the stupidly-placed high shelve. He grabbed the two final — and hardest — weights. He dropped one, due to surprise of the weight. Then he dragged the second heaviest weight along the room to the high shelve. He gazed at it._ "'If only I put it down lower with magic . . .' 'NO!'_ shrieked Rain's voice in his head suddenly._ 'No cheating. Please?'

_Harry sighed. He grabebd the weight with two hands, and threw it up as hard as he could. He broke the shelf. He could even hear Rain's unusually loud laughter._'HAHAHAHAHA! OH, BLOODY HELL, HARRY! THAT WAS HILARIOUS! IT BROKE!!!!!!! HAHA . . .' 'Oh, shut up.' 'I'm so sorry. Did I hurt my bond-mate's feelings?' 'Yes you did.' 'Well, fix it up. Like a_Muggle_, Harry.' 'Doh!' 'Yes, that's right, Simpson. Like a Muggle.'_ Harry sighed. This was going to be hard. He conjured a toolbox filled with tools. He opened it and began to fix the shelf, carefully putting it lower then it was supposed to. After he finished, he Banished the tools and toolbox, then picked up the weight. "I thought we were supposed to pick up the weight and stuff."_ 'You think that, but we have our ways, mongrel,'_ said Rain's voice._

_"Wannabe princess."_

'Dumbo.'

_"Idiot."_

'Poop-face-who-doesn't-know-any-decent-insults.'

_Harry sighed, and placed the weight (with trouble) on the shelf. "One more, now," he told himself. "Go, Harry." He looked warily at the last weight, and stooped to pick it up. He grunted as he pulled it up above his head. He ran to the shelf, panting, and threw the weight on the shelf. He looked on the shelf — only two weights were on it. The rest had fallen when he broke the shelf. The othe weights were back on the gym floor._

_"Are you telling me —?" "I'm not telling you anything," said Rain, appearing in a corner. "Okay then — AM I ALLOWED TO SKIP THE BLOODY WEIGHTS OR DO I HAVE TO PICK THEM UP AGAIN?" "Hm . . . I believe you must pick it up." "Urgh. Rain, I have gyms. I used to want to go to one, but I now know why Dudley never wants to go to one." "How's ickle Dudders and his gang?" said Rain sweetly. "Oh, just the usual, you know — beating up kids, stealing their money, smoking . . . Honestly, they've even started swearing." "Are you_ sure_ that he is only six?" "I'm sure." "Oh, okay."_ Rude gits, they tease mercilessly. Once I disguise myself and my magical signature, I'll do just that. TO THEM,_ she thought nastily._

_Meanwhile, Harry was halfheartedly pulling weights onto the shelf, careful not to knock anything off. "Good boy," said Rain approvingly. After half an hour, Rain asked, "Harry, what do you think of boys at Hogwarts saying, 'Morning, Celestia'?" "Bloody hilarious," said Harry, running for the twenty-eighth minute on the treadmill. "Okay, now, thirty-two minutes to go. You mustn't forget the push-ups, pull-ups, crabs, and —" "Yes, Rain." After finishing all the working out, with took six hours, Harry looked fairly handsome. He had eaten enough from the fridge, and the workout toned up his body, giving him muscle. He sweeped his brow with a finger, glaring at Rain with grey eyes, and doing what Rain didn't expect — singing,_

"I hate you, you hate me.

Let's team up and kill Barney.

With a boom boom boom, bla di da di da.

I am so gonna rip your head off."

_By the time he finished the little tune, he was glaring ferociously at Rain, who cocked a perfect eyebrow. "I thought the last part was 'no more purple dinosaur', and you've got the second last bit all wrong." "Oh, whatever!" Harry spat venomously. Rain gave him puppy-dog eyes and pouted childishly. That made his fake-anger slowly ebbed away. "Oh, I know Harry. You can't resist me," she purred, snuggling in his chest. He blushed. Then Rain climbed off his knees (they had sat down to his bed, his room changing back to it's original state) and looked seriously at him. "Harry, trust my opinions, okay? I am_ never_ wrong." "Never?" said Harry softly, the top of his ears and his cheeks still slightly scarlet. "When I_ say_ never, I_ mean_ never." "Okay — that means I can't trust anyone?" "No one." "Right. So I can only trust you?" "If you want."_

_"Oh. Wait, Rain, does this mean that you're going with Diggory?" "No," said Rain._ 'He's too in love with that Cho Chang person . . . at least, in the future. They haven't met yet. But, hopefully, when Diggory's in third-year and Chang's in first, they fall in love, snog, shag —' 'Rain, you are sick.' 'Say that to gay people — if guy meets guy or girl meets girl — urgh. I once saw a vision of it — them shagging each other . . .** shudder**.' 'Ew, yuck. Now that you just mentioned it, your memory turned up in my head — YUCK. That's all I'm going to say.' 'I'm going to keep a_ "keep off — danger"_ sign on you. Lots of girls like you for your fame and money, and a certain Weaselette wants to marry you . . .'

'Weaselette? Ginevra Weasley?'_ "Duh," said Rain. She smiled, grabbed Harry's hand, and Disapparated away._

* * *

Lalala!

Okay, do you like my story? Thank you for reading. Now, I know that I used to have a story_ Harry Potter and his Chance Before Hogwarts_, but I deleted it, and I don't know why it was still hanging about. So don't question me anymore, okay? Next: I have had a short life, so please do not expect too much out of my stories. I like writing stories and have plans about being an author, but do not expect me to be J.K. Rowlings. Besides, I am not her, and I do not make money out of Harry Potter stories. I just write them for fun.

If there's anything else you'd like to know, just ask and I'll tell you about it.

* * *

**By the way, if you want to review or favorite this story, feel free. I won't make your choices. But it would be nice :) Hehe. Reviews!?!?!?!?!?**


	2. Chapter One

Hiya, guys. I started on Chapter Two. Hopefully it will be good as the first, but if you don't like the first, hopefully it will be better. Rain and Harry_ will_ do some squabbling, as in arguing and battling, but it's all good. There's no sexual references in this story. Well, maybe a little, but no sex, or shagging. Only snogging or . . . yeah. Heh.

Anyway, I hope you like this story. I'm planning to become an author, but as I'm only fourteen (14) it won't be possible yet. Plus, if I ever get to be an author and write a book, I'll have to 'prescribe' my first book to my teacher, Mr Misitano, who gave me inspiration and imagination. And please pm me, if you find something bad with my story, and I will consider it, as I always edit my stories frequently, when I see mistakes I haven't noticed before.

**_A/N:_** Thank you, people, for your support **cough-cough**. It is fully appreciated. If you like my stories, thank you. I might write stories at a hyper rate, but I might get Writer's Block_ and_ I might have to stop for homework. Stupid homework . . . And I'm in Year Eight! AHHH! You never know. Besides, on October the 1st and on October the 2nd, my mom let me stay home, so, obviously, I used those times for my stories. It's been very hard to hide this story, you know! My sister frequently picks at my laptop, but I quickly shoo her off before she sees. Oh my God. What if she goes onto Fanfiction, and I'm still logged in? Oh my God. As you can see, I worry a lot.

I hope there's a medical item to cure hyperventilating. Well, I actually haven't started hyperventilating, yet, but what if she sees? Just on the 2nd, my sis went on Fanfiction! WHEN MY STORY WAS UP, I WAS EDITING IT, AND I WAS LOGGED IN! But, thankfully, she just thought I was reading another story. Phew. But I had a panic attack! I snatched the laptop off her. She's fifteen, so she's in Year Nine. Oh God, I don't think my heart can take it. Maybe I should just tell her the truth? No. Absolute no-no. She'll freak. She'll sneer when she reads my idiotic stories. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Ital__ic__:_ (self-)thoughts, sarcasm, exaggeration, letter, thought during speech (Hello! I love you!_ Oh, hell no, I'm lying_), spell with speech ("_Reducto_! Oh, I love saying that")

**Bold: **title, action while speech (blabla **cough **blabla)

Normal: any other writing

_"Italic":_ exaggerated speech, letter read out loud, language other than English, spell without speech (_"__Alohomora__!"_)

_'Italic':_ bonded thoughts

_[Italic]:_ talking with animals, animals talking

**_ItalicBold_****_:_** author's notes (**_(A/N:_** Ellohay, ymay siay Kyesay**_)_**), italic while italic (_why you lit . . . oh how** cute**, look, look, looklooklooklooklook! ICE-CREAM FLAVOURED CHOCOLATE MILK! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!111!!!_)

_~Italic~:_ telepathic speech

* * *

**_Harr_****_y Potter's Chance Before Hogwarts_**

_Cha__pter One: Meet the Animals_

Harry looked around the place where Rain had Apparated him. It was finely furnished, and the entire place — including the furniture — had been taken cared of with great care. He simply loved the humungozoid manor or even more humungozoid castle. "Wow!" he exclaimed, impressed. "It's definitely wow-worthy." "Now you're talking!" said Rain. "This is my manor. And_ only MY_ manor." "YOUR MANOR?!" Ignoring him, Rain called,_ [Sweet pets, I'm home!]_ Instantly, animals coming from everywhere surrounded them. "Wicked!" grinned Harry. "So when do I learn how to talk to them?"

"I already taught you how." Then, ignoring him, Rain called,_ [San, I'm home]_ Instantly, a call answered her by one of the eldest and wisest owls called San:_ [Your Majesty! Mistress! My lady! How shall I help you?] [You, San, are to introduce all the other animals to my here bond mate] [**Bond mate**?! Are you sure?!]_ San hooted indignantly. _[Isn't that your third?] [San, you've __mistaken__ me for Merlin]_ commented Rain, giggling. _[Well, it isn't easy to** not** make that mistake. You are just like him. The best out of your siblings. Intelligent, brilliant — ] [Why, thank you San. But please introduce Harry to the animals] [Oh, yes yes. Flutterby, Blutterfy, meet Harry. Harry, meet Blutterfy and Flutterby] [Confusing,]_ mused Harry._ [But I quite like it]_ "Oh, just wait," said Rain gleefully, "'til you meet Mayonnaise and Lemonade, Lily and Billy, and — "

"Crazy!" muttered Harry.

_[San, tell him I am most certainly** not** crazy,]_ said Rain to the elderly owl. San looked at Harry and hooted angrily, _[Mistress __Celest__ is most certainly_**_ not_**_ crazy] [Then tell her she is,]_ Harry shot back.

Looking slightly offended, San said skeptically to Rain,_ [Your irritable bond mate says you are. I must say, if I were** his** bond mate, I would kick him to the curb instead of giving in —] [You got that from a song. And tell him** please** that if he wants to be forgiven, stop being a bossy-boots,]_ snapped Rain, then added softly,_ [Sorry. It's just that I hate it when Harry acts like a snot]_ "Hey!" protested Harry. "I'm not a snot." "Then you know you're Sabrina Grim, and I'm Daphne Grim," said Rain loftily, holding out her arm so that her phoenixes** _(A/N:_** Approximately fifteen phoenixes**_)_** could land on it.

"That doesn't make sense!" interjected Harry. Rain whirled around. "The least you could do was say sorry!" she shrieked as the whole manor/castle shook tremendously, caused by powerful accidental magic. "Look, I'm sorry, Rain, but — " "But_ what?!_"

Rain's rage washed over Harry by the bond — he didn't know why, but he felt pretty mad, too. "It's for the greater good!" he yelled. Suddenly, Rain's expression changed to . . . well . . . she just sneered. "You're going to love Dumbles, Harry. He always says that."

"I am_ not _a Dumbledore lover!" sulked Harry.

"Too right you're not." Rain rolled her eyes. "Say sorry. My pets are offended when I am. I forgive you, but my pets most certainly won't, as you insulted their names, and you insulted me, the creator of their names. Well, actually, I got their names off a website, so your insulting whoever owns that site, and so you insulted whoever made the names in the first place." The phoenixes snapped and snarled at Harry, and Rain's other pets glared at Harry and bared their teeth at him, but if they didn't have teeth, they just simply glared venomously at him.

"I am no — " began Harry, but when he saw his bond mate's disdainful face, he sighed and said irritably, "I'm sorry. Sorry!" "Say it truthfully," said Rain. "I'm not sorry!" he said suddenly. Rain's face darkened. Whoops. "I'M SORRY!" he said finally, truthfully. "And that, you have to be," threatened Rain. _[San, gi__ve__ me the chocolate] [Call __Zinky__, your house-elf]_ was San's answer. Shrieking in frustration, Rain banged her fist on a nearby glass table (after saying, _[_**_Give me chocolate! _**_Sheesh__, San]_ and pouting) — it collapsed, but then fixed itself up. "Anti-accidental magic furniture," explained Rain, sighing. She walked to the ridiculously large kitchen, opened the huge fridge, and unwrapped an unusually large bar of chocolate. "Want some?" she offered warily to Harry, who had followed her. "Sure!" he sighed, halfheartedly. Rain delicately ripped off one piece of cocoa and gave it to Harry, who accidentally squished it between his fingers. "Oops." He sighed irritably. He guessed that the workout strengthened his muscles.

The corner of Rain's mouth twitched upwards. "Let's go," she said, swallowing her chocolate in ten nibbles. Harry just awkwardly licked his fingers to taste the crushed chocolate powder. He winced. "SOUR!" "I think you mean 'bitter'," said Rain, fascinated as she looked at Harry who was running around madly for water, or any drink.

"RAIN!" he finally shrieked hoarsely. "Yes?" said Rain, enjoying herself. "WATER!" yelled Harry, predictably. "Alrighties," giggled Rain. She effortlessly conjured a glass of water and gave to Harry. Harry snatched it, and quickly chugged it down. Even Rain was speechless. She quickly conjured a bucket and lay it in front of Harry, and he instantly bent-over double and threw up. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Rain Banished the bucket with the vomit.

"You," she said._ 'Are gross,'_ she finished, and rushed off to the bathroom to throw up as well. "I can't help it!" Harry protested softly.

Hearing the disbelieving 'hm' from Rain, he glared at the direction where Rain had tottered._ [I'll show her,]_ he hissed. "I will!" he yelled out, knowing that the vampire side of Rain would hear that he had spoken in Elvish, though he didn't know why Elvish. "Idiot!" came Rain's muffled voice.

"Poofty," said Harry. He heard Rain cleaning up, and he could tell that she was cleaning up her vomit. "You are so gross," he added. "Talk about it!" said Rain. Then she paused — "Oh, sorry, Potter. I thought you were talking about yourself."

She laughed. "It's not funny!" protested Harry. Rain stopped laughing. "You're right, it's not." Then she snickered, "It's_ hilarious_." Then she started roaring with laughter again. She raced out to see Harry. She pointed at him and giggled madly. She ran up to him, smacked him on the arm, and ran away, screaming, "YOU'RE IT! WE'RE PLAYING HIDE-AND-GO-SEEK!" Harry glared at her._ 'Where are you?'_ he sent._ 'In my wardrobe,'_ came Rain's answer. He could even hear her giggling in his head. He raced up the stairs, in Rain's room**_ (A/N:_** it had a fancy nameplate on the door**_)_** and flung the wardrobe door open. Then he saw something he didn't expect.

* * *

"Bella," hissed Lord Voldemort**_ (A/N:_** if you've never heard of him, let's just say he's tall, and very ugly, has red eyes, looks kinda weird and scary, is a maniac, loves to torture and kill**_)_**. "What isss the newsssssss?" Bellatrix's eyes widened in delight. "Well, my Lord," she began excitedly. "There is news that Potter is no longer at Dursley's house, and —" "Nonssssssensssssse!" snarled Voldemort. "Who hassssss ssssssspreaded thissssss rumor?" "Oh, my Lord, I assure you, this is_ not_ a rumor!" assured Bella. "In fact, I have even looked into the Dursley house! It took no trouble, whatsoever! The Dursleys were most certainly there, I tortured them until they said, 'I can't remember any Harry Potter! What is this dillydally?'! Oh, it is not good news, my Lord, as we knew Potter was at the Dursleys, but he is too young to travel! His kidnapper must have had Obliviated them fresh out of their minds —"

Voldemort raised his wand, ready to give Bella a little Cruciatus Curse pain, but then he thought. And thought. "That issss fantassssstic newssss, Bella. However, you ssshall not be rewarded, assss you — "

He thought a little more. He had never tried raping his own servants, before. He wondered how it feel like. He finally decided it would not really feel like heaven**_ (A/N: _**Remember, Voldemort is really a half-blood whose name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom after his father, Marvolo after his great grandfather, and Tom Riddle is his father's name. Merope Gaunt is his mother's name, Marvolo Gaunt is his great grandfather's name. It's kind of a spoiler, I guess**_)_**, and said, "No reward. Meanwhile, I will go to the Durssssley housssse, myssself, and if I can get passsst the blood wardsss, asss you sssay, you_ will_ get an award. _It'__sss__ not adequate, really — I'll __jussssst__ allow her to kill __asssssss__ many __Mudbloodsssss__ and __Muggle__ filth __assssssss__ much __asss__ she __wantsss_. You may kill Mudbloodsssssss and Muggle filth, Bella. I will call you if I need you — my . . . ssssservant." Bella beamed with pride, and Disapparated away. However Voldemort crossed his legs. "I mussssst find the prophessssy," he hissed angrily to himself. "Bella and Luciussss are no help at the moment. We'll need all the Death Eatersssss. I don't care who, I DON'T CARE HOW! I WANT THE DAMN PROPHESSSSSY!"

Instantly, Voldemort smacked himself. "Why can't I sssstop hisssssssssssssssssssssing?!" he roared. "Ssssssssson of a —" He shrieked an unearthly sound. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?! HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" The Death Eaters that were around winced and backed away, quickly Disapparating._ "Damn it . . ."_he muttered. "Even my ssss — sssss —_sssss_—" Eventually he gave up, so he shrieked, "EVEN MY SSSSSSSSTUPID SSSSSSSSSSSSERVANTSSSSSSSS HEAR ME RANT, ME RAVE, ME ACT LIKE A SSSSSSSSSTUPID MUDBLOOD HAVING A TANTRUM!" He leapt up, and gave his throne a good, hard kick. He winced._ Ouch._

* * *

Harry had seen a Boggart. He watched in horror as a perfect twin of Rain get attacked with all three Unforgivable curses by someone, the Killing Curse last. "NO!" he cried. "No . . ." He sank to the ground.

Just then, Rain walked gracefully into the room, smiling. "I tricked ya!" she hooted excitedly. "Yes, I'm the best, I know." But when she saw Harry's horrified face, she turned and saw herself, getting shot with the Unforgivables yet again. She gasped. "Oh my God!" And then she fainted. Harry caught her easily._ She fits perfectly in my arms,_ he realized.

He blushed, but cuddled her for a little while. Then he said, "_Rennervate_." Rain woke up again. Her Boggart was someone, snogging Harry, who was trying to get away, and touching him in inappropriate places.

"Ew!" yelled Harry, disgusted. "Who's kissing me?!" Then, trembling, Rain said quietly, "A guy." Harry yelped._"__WHAAAAAAATTTT__?!"_ "It — it — it haunts me every night," muttered Rain. "But we just met!" said Harry, astonished. Rain shook her head. "I know every witch or wizard on earth, Harry. And you just happen to be my everything-mate." "Like . . ." Harry thought of an example. "Like . . . I'm your mate for everything? Like we're destined to be together?"_ 'I do not know.'_ Rain's answer was quiet. Harry wished he knew how to laugh in his head, lower his voice in the chat room his bond allowed him to have with Rain.

"You don't really know?!" Harry gasped. "If_ you_ don't know, nobody knows!" "Perhaps." Rain's mouth thinned into a straight line. "However, we can't be too sure if Merlin is alive or not. There was no proof that he is actually . . . dead." "We can be sure of one thing," said Harry grimly. "Is that Merlin may or not be dead, and if he is alive, he may or may not help us with this little 'dilemma'. I bet there's loads of prophesies about us." "Look in my head. There is not a prophesy I know not of," said Rain.

So, naturally, Harry looked. "Oh, there's a prophesy. But . . . it's fake." _"The one who tortures approaches . . . the one who lives fades . . . the Chosen One shall join You-Know-Who, but they are naught to go along . . ."_ Rain raised her eyebrows. "Definitely fake. 'Cause it sounds weird." " 'Sounds weird'?" asked Harry. He chuckled. "Rain, you think_ every_ prophesy sounds weird." "You don't know that!" protested Rain. "I just hate the Gypsy thing! A blablalbalbalbalbabla . . . memememem . . . dadadadadaaa . . ." Harry cracked up. He wiped the tears from his face. "But it's true," protested Rain. "Those kinds of prophesies are funny." "Tell me about it," said Harry. "But insulting important prophesies are … not really 'me'. Besides, they could actually_ mean_ something."

"I know." Rain grinned. "But, sadly, you don't, so you have a lot to learn." "Not a lot," argued Harry. "I've learnt loads of thing from you. In fact, I know everything you know." "You don't." Rain grinned. "You've only got one trillion billion million zillionth of my knowledge." "?!" "It's true. I managed to block you out, since you almost got brain damage from all my knowledge." "It could drive me insane," Harry realized. "I have a lot to learn … damn." "Yes," agreed Rain. "But pinkie promise me." "What?" "Pinkie promise me that you will make your fear something funny by your natural Occlumency." "But — !" protested Harry.

"Harry. Do it for_ me_." Somehow, Harry couldn't look away from Rain's mesmerizing blue eyes. "I promise." "Good." Rain looked away. It was so unfair! He couldn't look away from her glance, but she certainly could. "How can you_ do_ that?!" complained Harry. Rain blinked in confusion. "Sorry?" "Make me not able to look away like that." Harry pouted childishly. "Uh … I guess I was doing it subconsciously," said Rain, arching an eyebrow in a questioning look.

"Er …" Rain raised an eyebrow. "Is that_ all_ you had to say?" "Yes . . . I guess," said Harry thoughtfully. "You need to workout with some more weights," instructed Rain. "Exercise, twice_ everyday_." "Do I have to?" whined Harry. Rain pinned him with a ferocious stare. "Of course." "But why?" Harry asked. "Because, dimwit, getting fit is the first step to immortality."_ "Immortality?"_ gasped Harry. "Oh, Rain — " "The second step is to tell the earth why you_ need_ to be immortal," continued Rain. "Since, well, you can get everything, if you want."

"Wow!" said Harry. "So." He tried telling the world why he needed ten four-leaf clovers, and they popped into life, in front of him. "To 'hope' for solid objects is also called 'conjuring'," Rain reminded him lightly. "Don't forget. And things you cannot see, or touch, is just called 'the power of positive thinking', as you might have guessed." "I thought the power of positive thinking was just a spoof," said Harry. Rain's eyes lightened considerably. "As I have done my immortality course, and is now immortal, I can't die. My heart is protected by God, himself, who is immortal." "So, technically, you're safe," said Harry. "Without the Philosopher's Stone?" "Yes. It is possible, you know. And I'm immortal without ever creating a Horcrux. And guess what? I'm ten zillion, three hundred and twenty-seven years old." "You can never die. When I reach the age I'm supposed to die at, I grow back into a baby," said Rain.

"Wow," said Harry._ Please, world, I think I deserve to be immortal, so that I can free the world of it's terrible beings and bring peace and harmony. "I shall grant your wish,"_ said an eerie voice,_ "for the sake of my land is not deserving for cruel, insensitive beings." Thank you,_ Harry cried. He couldn't believe it — he was already presented with the greatest gift ever. Immortality. He was most certainly not going to abuse his immortality, as he would insult Rain. "Thank you, Rain," whispered Harry._ 'Don't worry, I already made San and all my other pets immortal,'_ promised Rain. "That's good," said Harry, trying not to cry. He wasn't supposed to be a sissy._ 'Not being a sissy! See!'_ he said triumphantly to Rain._ 'I am perfectly capable of — '_ "That's all fine and well," said Rain, smiling thinly. "Please excuse me, but, see, weren't my instructions 'go workout with weights'?" Harry's face fell, and he flushed scarlet. "Oh," he said quietly. He quickly used his instincts to lead him to the gym, which he instantly piled weights on the shelf, which, yes, was there. "You know the drill," said Rain lightly, and Harry nodded. He developed a love for weights, he didn't know when. Probably from —

"Harry! What are you doing?" Harry was drooling all over the weight he was carrying — the heaviest. Harry opened his eyes, and quickly wiped off the saliva. "Sorry," he said. "I am, like,_ so_ sorry." Rain smiled weakly. "Forgiven." "Okay!" he said quickly. He thrust it up onto the shelf. "Well, then," smiled Rain. "Get going. Don't dillydally." Harry ran to the treadmill, jogging ten laps, running five laps, and sprinting three laps. Sweat showered over Harry's eyes. He wiped it away impatiently. "Don't take it too quick!" said Rain, "or you'll slip up, sooner or later." "Thanks," said Harry. "You're most certainly welcome," lied Rain. She laughed. "Sorry, again, but I just can't help it," she said. "You know … for some reason, a strong part of me — and most of me — wants to be your girlfriend, but you didn't ask." "Rain, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Harry. Rain looked unsure. "I dunno. What if I accidentally — "_ 'Do it,'_ Harry said._ 'No time to waste.'_ So Rain said quietly, "Yes." "You know what, Rain?" asked Harry tentatively. "Thanks for telling me how to be immortal." "Loads are people aren't immortal 'cause, one, they won't keep fit, or, two, they don't hope to be immortal. Voldemort isn't immortal, since he isn't keeping fit. You know, exercising." "Oh," said Harry, looking pleasantly surprised. "I guess I never knew." He conjured an apple and bit into it. "What did you turn the Boggart into, anyway?" Rain smiled, and pointed. So Harry looked. And yelped._ "WHAT?!"_ he shrieked. "Me and Voldie?_ And kissing?_ Ew! Rain! Is this_ funny_?!" "I think it is," said Rain, mock-thoughtfully. She pretended to be in deep thought.

"Yes … IT'S HILARIOUS!" She began laughing. "Oh, yes, it's definitely hilarious. Not funny, no." She began laughing even harder. "Oh, yes, it's HILARIOUS!" "Oh, how hilarious." Rain choked, giggling. "You never know, it could be both hilarious and funny. Perhaps not." "Don't start speaking in riddles," Harry reminded her. She stopped herself, and just simply grinned. "You're right."

"I_ am_?" asked Harry, surprised. "Yes, but, not quite." " 'Not quite'?" said Harry skeptically. "Uh-huh. See, let's see San." Rain tugged at Harry's hand, and led him back to the Welcoming Room._ [San, introduce him,]_ said Rain. San nodded curtly, then said,_ [Mee, Yuu, introduce yourselves]_ "Right, THANKS?!" said Harry. Rain nudged him. "English."_ [Hello, minion,]_ said Harry._ [You? Our master?** Never!**]_ said Mee, Yuu adding,_ [Uh-huh! Uh-huh!]_ "Um, Rain," said Harry nervously. "They don't like me." "Give it ten minutes," assured Rain. "If you say so …" muttered Harry. "Take my advice, and shut up!" said an unusually smart parrot in English. "You teach parrots English?" "What else is there to do?" Rain shot back. "Train them not to bite or nip anyone?" said Harry nervously. "Oh." Rain shot him a flashing smile. "I'll be sure." "Of_ what_?" asked Harry quickly. "When I train another parrot," said Rain. "I always order pets. They're cheap." "CHEAP!?" shrieked Harry._ 'Chill out, bro. There's nothing to freak at,'_ said Rain._ 'Besides, they only cost fifty Galleons every tenth pet.'_ "You cannot be kidding!" gasped Harry. "That's a lot!" "Then you obviously haven't seen your vault at Gringotts, yet," smirked Rain. "You have loadsa money. I, of course, have much, much more." She smiled, looking strangely bloodthirsty. "I'm under control," she assured. "I haven't eaten for_ weeks_." Harry's belly growled a little. "Yup, definitely my vampire's hungry, too," said Harry. "And my Veela side is thirsting for sex." "That's just, like, gross," said Rain merrily. "I already had it last month. Of course, I need it now, too." "So, what about it?" said Harry. "What?" asked Rain, surprised._ 'Together?'_ asked Harry. "I have a potion that_ stops_ us from needing it, permanently," said Rain. "Besides, you're only six." Harry blushed. "I only seem more older 'cause of your knowledge."

"So, potion?" "Yes." "Oh, goody," said Harry. "I don't want to do it young. I'd be a womanizer!" "That's what your father was," Rain reminded him. He blushed again. "Oh, right." But when he blinked, Rain was gone. "Rain?!" he called, spooked. "I'm in my Potions' Lab!" Rain called back from somewhere. In a flash, she was back with two bottles. "Here," she said, handing him one. He opened it and drank, while she fiddled with hers. She drank it._ Glug, glug, glug!_ were the sounds that Harry had made, drinking. He winced. "YUCK!" Rain smiled. "It isn't so bad. Besides, you need it, and Polyjuice Potion is way yuckier." She winced. "When I disguised myself as you, they thought I really was you. 'Do you remember your parents?' were asked everywhere …"

"Hang on, you disguised as me?" "Right." "And so …" "And so I do not feel sorry." "You mean one!" "And proud of it." "You stink!" "I thought it was rude to say that people stink."

Harry sighed. "Just don't do it again, okay?" "I can't guarantee it. But I'll try not to," said Rain._ [Anyway, Parrot, continue.]_ "**Squawk!** Master, many Death Eaters,** squawk**, have trooped into Master's home! The Dursley home, Mistress,** squawk**, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was there, too, Mistress, Master,** squawk**, and it shall be very bad, for the Dursleys forgot all about Master,** squawk**, and so He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed them, Mistress,** squawk**!" "Oh, no!" said Rain. "I think my wards have made them forgot, and it's so strong even torture couldn't break it!" She said sincerely to Harry, "I'm sorry. Your relatives. But you have me, another step-sister!" "I, er, RAIN!" "I'm just adopted." "Oh, but, still, you're way older!" "It's kinda private." "You can tell me," insisted Harry. "It'll be too dangerous!" Rain sniped back. "Don't you trust me?" said Harry quietly. Rain flinched. "I do, but …" "But?" "Too dangerous."

"Huh?" "Well, Harry, you see …"

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter Two! However, you won't meet all the animals that Rain has in this story. Just some. But there will be some, too, that Harry will particularly be close to, like Parrot, but dislike some others, like San and the phoenixes.

**If you like this story, feel free to do anything to it. But please don't copy it, since I think it's bad. No pressure, though, I'll just try to make it the best that I can. Hope you like it! I like it, so I'm not going to delete it any time soon.**


End file.
